Acceptance
by InactiveAccounrDeleted
Summary: For three years, Yuuri has been denying his love for Wolfram. But the time comes that he needs to accept the truth.  This is my first fanfic and I think it's not that good, but hope you will enjoy..
1. A

**A/N: So this is my 2nd story and 1st fanfic of Kyo Kara Maoh. It's not that good, but yeah, I was bored 'cause the internet's so slow and youtube videos couldn't load. So here it is. This story is so unplanned so I know that it's not that good. My brain isn't functioning so much because it's summer(in my country) and my mind is locked up somewhere at the back of my head. So yeah, flames and critiques are accepted but try not to be too harsh. I'm only 14 and I had done nothing much. So yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kyo Kara Maou and the characters. I only own this rushed plot. **

* * *

><p>As the sun shines down bringing brilliant colors to each living and non-living things surrounding the palace, but only Yuuri woke up in a bad mood. He keeps thinking about his dream.<p>

"Urgh! That dream again. It's hunting me for almost a week now."

He was about to punch the wall as Wolfram walked out from the bathroom.

"Yuuri, what are you doing"? came a startled Wolfram.

Yuuri hastily faced Wolfram and blushed as he witnesses his creamy, white smooth skin. Oh, how he longed to touch that chest, and kiss those wash-board abs and - . Yuuri snaps out from Lala Land as he noticed that his pants is getting tighter.

_Damn it, not now._

Yuuri rushed out of the room and ran down the hall leading to the garden. He hears Wolfram's screams and calling out his name, but he paid no attention to it as he keeps running until he only hears the wind's howl. He lie down on the grass as his skin is absorbing the sun's rays.

_I'm not a gay, and there's no way I love Wolfram. He's just my, uhm, close friend. That's right, and he's also not my fiancee. That was just an accidental slap. I mean what kind of country that proposes a marriage by slapping?_

The clock's ticking as he keeps on denying his feelings, until he fell asleep.

"Yuuri, hey! Yuuri..."

"uhh..."

As Yuuri opened his eyes he saw Wolfram's face only inches away from his.

"OH MY GOD WOLFRAM! What the -" Yuuri shouted in suprised as he rolled out from underneath Wolfram's body.

"What's wrong wimp? Thought you saw an astonishingly beautiful creature?" Wolfram mocked.

"Yeah, right. You wish Wolf." Yuuri replied flatly as he stood up and brushes himself off.

"That's it!"

"h-huh?"

"I've had enough of you!"

"W-Wo-Wolfram? Wh-what's wrong?"

"Ohww, I'll tell you what's wrong. It's been three years since you have proposed. I was waiting for you to say the 'words' I longed for. I keep telling myself that 'that day' would come and I'll be happy forever. Everyday I was expecting for that to happen and every end of the day I always get hurt. I always hold on to the tiniest piece of rope even though I know it's completely impossible. I can't stand it anymore Yuuri, just let me go." Wolfram burst out crying.

"P-please Yuuri, j-just let m-me go.."

Yuuri felt like he was stung by a thousand needles inside him and pierced through his heart. He never see Wolfram cry until now. Right now, all he wanted to do is grabbed Wolfram by the arm and hug him for eternity. As he reached out to Wolfram whose cheeks are already stained with salty water stood up and attempted to run. But with quick reflexes, snaffled Wolfram and hugged him tightly. Wolfram was in shock and couldn't move. Millions of thoughts race through his head, finally coming back to his senses, pushed Yuuri away.

"Don't touch me!" Wolfram snarled and ran.

"Wolf! wait!"

He watches as Wolfram's figure vanished.

_What should I do? I made a move, and now I hurt him even more. Urgh! I'm so stupid._

Yuuri paused for a moment then... *click*

_I should chase him and tell him everything. Come on Yuuri, this is your chance. Let the world know that you love him._

And with that, Yuuri followed where Wolfram vanished, and is ready to accept his love for him.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Is it boring? fun? nothing special? or something you couldn't express in words? Please review!<strong>

**Once again, FLAMES and HELPFUL CRITICISMS are happily accepted. If you think I lack some criteria or something tell me and I'll improve it.**

**Please be my teacher and teach me how to write good story.**

**Thank you guys.**

**Maybe I'll be updating soon for the next chapter.**


	2. B

**YuiChanDomo(Me): Omgosh.. I need to update soon. *thinking***

**LaLa Land: come on girl, just give it a rest. There's always tomorrow.**

**YuiChanDomo: No way, I ain't sleeping 'till I finish this chapter.**

**LaLa Land: Do you want to know what's your dream tonight?**

**YuiChanDomo: who doesn't want to? *feeling excited***

**LaLa Land: ok, here it goes... uh, uh, uh... but first you need to sleep in order for you to see it.**

**YuiChanDomo: T.T * panics* *injects adrenaline* ok here it goes...**

**Enjoy people.. I think the adrenaline didn't really work. Bad outcome, tsk.**

**Disclaimer:**

**LaLa Land: YuiChanDomo doesn't own Kyo Kara Maoh and its characters. Only this rushed plot. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was past 9 in the evening and still Wolfram hasn't come out from where he is hiding. The guards had already searched around the palace but there is still no luck. The rain came down, pouring heavily bringing along with it howling cold winds. Wolfram, who's still hiding in an abandoned long-forgotten shack shivered in the absence of heat.

**Wolfram's POV**

It's cold.. so cold. I could use someone's warmth this instant, especially his. Urgh! snap out of it Wolfram, I already told you, Yuuri doesn't love you. Just be a man and accept it.

But why? why won't he love me? Did he even try to open up his pumping organ and see the good of all of my advances? *sigh*

If only he'll just try, he'll never regret it.

**Normal POV**

It has been 30 mins and Wolfram is getting hungrier every second. He decided to just sleep it off. Until...

"Wolfram.."

"oh, so warm. I've been longing for this warmth three years ago." murmured Wolfram sleepily. "what happened?"

"You're in a shack under in a storm like a deserted kid."

"uh? what?" Wolfram looked up. He realized that Yuuri has been hugging him. Hmm, no wonder it was warm.

"Yuuri? **Y-UU-R-I?" **he broke Yuuri's hug around him and set loose.

"hey.."

Shocked, Wolfram instantly stood up and began heading outside, but Yuuri grabbed him, held both of his hands above him and pushed his body against a wall, pinning him. Wolfram tried wiggling out to escape but realized that Yuuri is much more stronger than him, guess escape is impossible. He could feel Yuuri's perfectly toned chest. His muscles, his abs, his breathing. Just by thinking this, Wolfram gets a hard-on. He shifted his body to get a better position so that Yuuri won't notice. He then looked away in hope to hide his blush, but unfortunately...

"You're blushing Wolf.."

"Am not." he protested.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I just said I'm not blushing, and can you let me go?" he shouted.

"Why would I? This is the perfect chance.."

"Just shut up and let me -"

Wolfram broke off after Yuuri crashed his lips into his. The kiss was soft and careful, it's like Yuuri is giving Wolfram some chance to pull away. And definitely Wolfram took that chance and pulled away. Yuuri released a disappointed sigh as Wolfram rubbed his lips with the back of his hands.

"What was that all about?" asked Wolfram.

"What do you think? You mean you don't get it?"

"I don't. I don't want to either. Just leave me alone Yuuri, I'm so confused."

After that, Wolfram walked away heading to their room leaving Yuuri alone. He just sat there with his knees supporting his head.

_Is it too late for me to tell Wolfram how I feel?_

Meanwhile, as Wolfram entered the main door he was snatched and suddenly hugged by his mother. He pulled back to escape from the intense hug as his face was nearing to his mother's mountains.

"Hahau.. s-stop it." he said chokingly.

"oh! my baby.. Wolfy, where have you been? I was so worried." she said as her hug gets tighter around Wolfram.

"I was just going for a walk. No need to worry, I'm fine. Now then, will you please excuse me I'll be heading to my room." he bowed politely and walked away.

While Wolfram was walking along the hall way, he seemed to think over and over again of what had happened in the shack. He remembered when Yuuri suddenly placed his lips into his, and for the very first time, he felt heaven.

_There's no way Yuuri will love me. He just did that because he was pitying me._

Wolfram then sighed, turned the knob of the door and entered quietly. He changed his clothes from a Military-like uniform into a simple white t-shirt and black pants he then dried his dripping hair and bounced into the bed.

**Wolfram's POV**

Damn it, what a long day. So tired, I need to sleep this off, *growl*, after I eat. I then bounced off of bed and headed for the door. I unlocked the door and someone was standing in front of it.

**Normal POV**

As Wolfram unlocked the door, he saw a slim figure outside. It then pushed him back inside and unto the bed, pinning both of his hands on either side of his head. He recognized who it is and started to protest pushing him back.

"Yuuri! Let go!"

"I said let go! Get off of me."

Yuuri just placed a grin on his face and stared with intimacy. Wolfram, on the other hand got scared and wanted to shout but before he could do so Yuuri placed two fingers on his lips shutting him up.

"Shh..Hush my love. There's no need to get frightened."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri.

His eyes wide opened, that it seems he could not believe what he had just heard. Yuuri began to close up the distance between their faces and kissed Wolfram. He then broke the kiss for air. Wolfram's face was so flushed and in deep shade of pink while Yuuri's eyes are full of lust. Then again he placed his lips into his, but this time it was hard and hungry. Wolfram tried to struggle but as soon as Yuuri licked his bottom lips, he gasped and almost immediately Yuuri took the opportunity and shoved his tongue into Wolfram's mouth.

Because it is also Wolfram's first time, he did not know what to do. He panicked, and Yuuri can sense this.

"Don't worry Wolf. You do not need to do anything. You'll just have to relax and savor each and every pleasure."

Yuuri explored Wolfram's cavern and claiming it as his own receiving a delicious moan from him. His kisses are going lower and unto Wolfram's neck. He then smelled Wolfram's scent that made up Wolfram.

"You smell delicious Wolfram.." Yuuri said. "...as always."

He then nipped and sucked and kissed Wolfram's neck earning tasty and sexy moans from him. He continued lower and grip the hem of Wolfram's t-shirt. He started to remove Wolfram's trousers and is stopped by Wolfram.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like this."

"Why?"

"I don't plan to give up my virginity to the man who doesn't love me.."

Yuuri then obediently stopped and sat up from the bed across Wolfram. Followed by an awkward silence, then Yuuri began...

"Look Wolfram, will you listen to me?"

Wolfram then nodded and patiently waited for Yuuri to start.

"Wolfram, **I LOVE YOU.**"

* * *

><p><strong>YuiChanDomo: So here it is. Chapter 2 complete.<strong>

**LaLa Land: It's about time, it's almost 2 in the morning. You're dream is waiting.**

**YuiChanDomo: Haii! Coming... good night everyone.**

**A/N: I think it's still bad but thank you for reading... Please Review everyone..**

**Once again, FLAMES and HELPFUL CRITICISMS are happily accepted.**

***YUICHANDOMO IS LOGGING OUT***


End file.
